Brandon/Gallery
Specialists Uniform |-|Red Fountain= In-Series CS.png Stock Art Brandon and sword.jpg Brandon with arms folded.jpg |-|Linphea= In-Series Brandon.png Stock Art CS.png Seasons |-|Trailers= Season 4 CS.png |-|Season 1= RivenBrandon - Ep101.png SpecialistsKnutBloomStella - WCEp101.png BrandonS1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png RivenBrandon - WCEp103.png Timmy and Brandon - Episode 103 (1).jpg Timmy and Brandon - Episode 103 (2).jpg BrandonAlfeaFairies - WCEp103(1).png BrandonAlfeaFairies - WCEp103(2).png BrandonAlfeaFairies - WCEp103(3).png BrStMuFlWCEp103.png BrMuStWCEp103.png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104.png RivenBrandon - WCEp104.jpg RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104(1).png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104(2).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(1).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(2).png BrandonWCEp104(1).png RivenStella - WCEp104.png RivenBrandonStella - WCEp104.png AlfeaFairiesSpecialists - WCEp104.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg Specialists - WCEp104(1).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(3).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(4).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(1).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(2).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(3).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(4).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(5).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(1).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(4).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(1).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(2).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(3).png TiBrSkSt - WCEp104(1).png TiBrSkSt - WCEp104(2).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(3).png Specialists - WCEp104(2).png Specialists - WCEp104(3).png AlfeaFairiesSpecialists - WCEp104(1).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(5).png BrandonWCEp104(2).png BrandonWCEp104(3).png TeMuStFlBrRiWCEp104.png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(6).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(7).png RivenBrandon - WCEp104(9).png Specialists - WCEp104(4).png TiBrFl - WCEp104.png Specialists - WCEp104(5).png Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png Specialists assisting in the clean up.png Cleaning to the rythme.png Brandon107(1).jpg Specialists - WCEp107(1).png WCEp107Mistake.png Brandon - WCEp107.png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp107.png Specialists - WCEp107(2).png Specialists - WCEp107(3).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png BrandonRivenTimmy - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png First Kiss.jpg BrandonSkyRiven - WCEp108(1).png BrandonS1.png Brandon&Stella - WCEp108.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Ivey, Lunilla, Brandon - Ep109.png Brandon, Yakobetta, Lucy, Liss - Ep109.png BraLuLis - WCEp109.png Snapshot - Episode 117.jpg Episode 109 5.png Winx Club - Episode 117 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 3.jpg 1stellaandbrandon.jpg |-|Season 2= BrandonS2.png WCEp203 (4).jpg WCEp203 (5).jpg 141895.jpg WC Ep204 (4).jpg WC Ep205 (2).jpg BrandonDownloadGroomEp206.png Brandon kid1.png Brandon kid2.png Brandon kid3.png Brandon, Sky - Ep206.png WCEp206 Mistake 4.png WCEp206 (7).png WCEp206 Mistake 5.png Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Sphere of Midnight.PNG WCEp214 (4).jpg ZingSpiderman.jpg WCEp214 Mistake (2).jpg WCEp214 Mistake (3).jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg WCEp214Mistake(7).png BrandonSkyFireDanceOutfit - WCEp215.png WCEp220Mistake(4).png MusaFloraBrandonRivenSkiSweater - WCEp220.png BrandonRivenCampingOutfits - WCEp221.png WCEp221Mistake(3).png BrandonHTEp221.png Stella and Brandon Wildlands.jpg Brandon Stell.jpg Images-14.jpeg WCEp221(5).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp223Mistake2.png Brandon's phantoblade 1.png Dancing.jpg |-|Season 3= Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-45-24-099.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-47-41-113.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-59-36-336.jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (12).jpg Brandon and MonStella.jpg WCEp304(1).png WCEp304(4).png WCEp304(5).png WCEp308(4).png Stella's head band is pink.jpg WCEp309(3).png WCEp314(2).png BrandonS3.jpg BrandonRF.jpg WCEp317(2).png Ep317Mistake.png Stella-brandon-1820701b68.png WCEp319(3).png BrandonAerialBSWCEp325.png Stella & Brandon S3E25 2.jpg Image12.jpg Stella & Brandon S3E25 3.jpg Ep325(1).png |-|Season 4= Opening & Ending Sunset Kiss.jpg Screenshots 400030.jpg 40033.jpg 40035.jpg 4036.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (2).jpg 4041.jpg 4043.jpg S4e2pic.png Ep402(4).png Ep401Mistake(1).png Royalseal - Ep404.png Untitled5.png Brandon Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Brandon, Helia, Sky, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg ImagesCAYDV6L0.jpg Brandon, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Brandon, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Brandon, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Brandon & Mitzi - Episode 406.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-02h44m06s206.jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (3).jpg Images (22).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg TimmyCivS4.png BrandonS4Civilian.jpg HelBranMitEp408.png FloHelBranMitEp408.png BrandonMitziEp408(1).png BrandonMitziEp408(2).png capture 001 16062015 120427 052.png StelBranMitEp408.png Ep408(3).png Stella singing for Brandon.jpg Normal.jpeg Normal..jpeg Darma, Sally, Mitzi, Brandon, Timmy - Episode 409 (1).jpg MitSalBranDarEp409(1).png Darma and Sally latching onto Brandon.png MitSalBranDarEp409(2).png WCEp411(7).png Flamephoenix Brandon.jpg Winx Club - Ep413 (2).jpg Stella&Brandon (1).jpg Stella&Brandon (2).jpg Stella&Brandon (3).jpg branstelbloo.jpg BrandonFruttiUniformEp414.png S4E14 Mistake- Brandon's outfit changes.png Brandon.jpg Brandon415(1).png Stella&Brandon (4).jpg Brandon415(2).png Brandon415(3).png Brandon415(4).png Brandon415(5).png Brandon415(6).png Brandon415(7).png Brandon415(8).png Brandon415(9).png Brandon415(10).png Stella&Brandon (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (3).jpg Brandon415(11).png Sky 1.jpg SpecialistsFruttiEp416.png Brandon nice picture.jpg Sky and Brandn tied up.png Sky tied up with brandon.png Ep419Mistake(5).png BrandonS4.jpg Brandon exhausted.jpg H;-1-.jpg Brandon proposes.jpg Winx and guys.jpg SpecialistsDateEp422.png Ep424Mistake(2).jpg Episode 104 Infobox.jpg Ep426Mistake(2).png Ep426(3).png |-|Season 5= Brandon and Stella.png Specialists - Ep501(2).png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(2).png Stella and Brandon.png Ep502Brandon(1).png Ep502Brandon(2).png Ep502Brandon(3).png Stella & Brandon 303.jpg Brandon-e-stellaT5.jpg Krystal, Helia, Brandon - Episode 503 (1).jpg Krystal, Helia, Brandon - Episode 503 (2).jpg Image14.jpg Image15.jpg Image11.jpg Krystal, Helia, Brandon - Episode 503 (3).jpg Bandicam 2012-09-18 17-21-12-910.jpg Techno Shot504.jpg Capture12.PNG Stella and Brandon FUNNY.png Winx-club-winx-couples-17.jpg 2010.jpeg Ep509(2).png Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (1).jpg Timmy, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521.jpg Capture 002 11042013 192011 067.png Timmy, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (2).jpg Jared specialist.png S5E23.jpg Brandon & Stella 523.jpg |-|Season 6= Brandon (S6).jpg RzQtFD7v3zU.jpg PR7retMwyBU.jpg 620D.png Winx Club Brandon by Kitty Woods.jpg Brandon xx.png STELLA & BRANDON EP19 1.jpg BRANDON EP 19 4.jpg BRANDON EP 19 2.jpg BRANDON EP 19 3.jpg BRANDON EP 19 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-11-16h58m56s561.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-11-17h00m30s631.png Brandon S6.png S6E07.3.png Stella and Brandon Stella's Big Party.JPG Stella and Brandon Calavera.JPG Stella & Brandon S6E20 (5).jpg Stella & Brandon S6E20 (4).jpg Stella & Brandon S6E18 (2).jpg Stella & Brandon S6E18 (1).jpg Brandon s06.png |-|Season 7= Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Nex.PNG Winx 704 -- Musa, Aisha, Stella, Brandon.PNG Stella and Brandon S7.png Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Sky, Helia.PNG NexHelSkyRox704.png Timmy and Brandon 7x04.jpg S7 laser staff.png Freedom's enchantment 3.png Dance of the tide 2.png grinbrandonsmile.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-00h23m46s189.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m16s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m26s155.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m31s466.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m41s960.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m47s323.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m54s949.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m01s493.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m10s923.png Aisha Nex Brandon Stella.JPG Brandon S7.png Coupl.jpg Downloads1.jpg |-|Season 8= S8 specialists.png Brandon S8E1.png HNSTB Space S8E1.png SpecialistsSeason8.png Mark of Valtor 802.png NHSB Space Attire.png BHTNS Casual S8E10.png Brandon Hat S8E11.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending IMG00637-20120718-1112.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= BrandonSp1(1).png BrandonSp1(2).png BrandonSp1(3).png BrandonSp1(4).png Stella, Bloom, Knut, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg BrandonNick.png Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Screenshot (1217).png BrandonSp1(5).png BrandonSp1(6).png BrandonSp1(7).png BrandonSp1(8).png BrandonSp1(9).png BrandonSp1(10).png The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (2).jpg |-|Revenge of the Trix= BrandonSp2(1).png BrandonSp2(2).png BrandonSp2(3).png BrandonSp2(4).png BrandonSp2(5).png BrandonSp2(6).png BrandonSp2(7).png BrandonSp2(8).png RiBrSk - Sp2(1).png |-|The Battle for Magix= BrandonSp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(2).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(2).png BrandonSp3(2).png BrandonSp3(3).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Helia, Brandon - Special 4 (1).jpg BrandonSp4(1).png BrandonSp4(2).png BrandonSp4(3).png Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg FlTeDiBrHe - Sp4.png BrandonSp4(4).png BrandonSp4(5).png AiStBrAmCh - Sp4(1).png BrandonSp4(6).png BrandonSp4(7).png BrandonSp4(8).png BrandonSp4(9).png BrandonSp4(10).png BrandonSp4(11).png BrandonSp4(12).png BrandonSp4(13).png BrandonSp4(14).png BrandonSp4(15).png BrandonSp4(16).png BrandonSp4(17).png BrandonSp4(18).png BrandonSp4(19).png BrandonSp4(20).png BrandonSp4(21).png BrandonSp4(22).png BrandonSp4(23).png BrandonSp4(24).png BrandonSp4(25).png BrandonSp4(26).png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= HeliaSLK.png Surprise.png Happy Birthday Bloom.jpg TimmySLK.png BrandonSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= Stella-and-Brandon-3d-winx-magical-adventura-24770428-381-271.jpg BrandonMA.png Comics |-|Covers= The Boys from Red Fountain.png I Ragazzi di Fonterossa.jpg Cuore di Fata.jpg WCM16.jpg WCM23.jpg Lovepotion24.png The Trial.png The Kingdom of Darkness.png Lost Words.png Poison.png New Love.png WCM123.jpg WCM179.jpg|Issue 179: The Golden Moon Party! |-|Season 1= The Boys of Red Fountain (6).jpg|Sky and Brandon try to fight off the Hunting Trolls. The Boys of Red Fountain (8).jpg|An instructor warns Brandon and Sky to be more vigilant. Comic 4 (4).jpg|The Specialists prepare the troll's capture. The Swamp Monster (2).jpg|Sky saying that nothing will change even if he was a carpenter. JfBp43.png|Bloom's friends surprising her at the White Horse. Moonlightp19.png|The hail storm arrives. AAEp15.png|Musa tries to break up the fight. AAEp23.png|The Specialists are surrounded. |-|Season 2= MotLp43.png|The two make it out safe and sound. Treason p13.png|A witch points out Helia as "the man who let the Shaab Stone be stolen." RotTG p14.png|The Winx and Specialists enjoy themselves as Icy scornfully watches. RotTG p37.png|The lake monster attacks! RotTG p42.png|The Trix blow back the monster! RotTG p44.png|The Trix ride off confidently. LPotion p2.png|Shilly's picture of Brandon. LPotion p7.png|Brandon jokes with Stella as she runs into the cafe. LPotion p10.png|Shilly watches Stella and Brandon go for a walk. LPotion p18.png|Brandon and Stella catch up to everyone. LPotion p23.png|Brandon looks back at Shilly longingly... LPotion p26.png|Brandon meeting up with Shilly in secret. LPotion p32.png|Stella runs off after Brandon breaks it off between them. LPotion p40.png|Brandon running towards Stella. LPotion p43.png|Stella and Brandon reconcile. TSoD p1.png|The Winx and Specialists hanging out by the lake. TSoD p5.png|Everyone takes a moment to assess the crash. TSoD p22.png|The Winx and Specialists return to the crash site. TSoD p24.png|Everyone inspecting the crash site. TSoD p33.png|Meeting up with the pixies. TSoD p42.png|The group glides over the fire on hover-shields. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= The specialists.png |-|Instagram= WCValentineDayCountdown20162.png Stella & Brandon - Summer - Instagram.jpg Winx Club 2016 best nine on Instagram - Instagram - 20-12-2016.jpg Winx Club Instagram - Stella and Brandon S7 (9-13-2017).jpg |-|Special Content= Wallpapers Specialists S4 Work.jpg Specialists S4 Casual.jpg Brandon S4 Casual.jpg StellaBrandonLove1.jpg StellaBrandonLove2.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love1.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love2.jpg |-|Others= Advertisement Content CUV0L6MWwAA5oWM.jpg large.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= Brandon posing.jpg|Season 1 Civilian Outfit ~Brandon Civilian~.jpg|Season 2 - 3 Civilian Outfit Brandon looking.jpg Brandon smiling.jpg|Season 3 StellasBrandon.jpg|Season 2 Skiing Outfit Beach Brandon.jpg |-|Season 4= 193px-Brandon_2.png |-|Season 5= Coming soon... |-|Season 6= Coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Category:Characters Gallery Category:Brandon